Underworld
by EpicFastStrike
Summary: Joskus kaikki voi tuntua menetetyltä. Varsinkin, kun herää tyhjään ja kuolleeseen maailmaan, vailla minkäänlaista muistikuvaa siitä, kuka on tai on ollut. Mutta pimeässä saattaa yhä olla valoa. Sellaista, joka loistaa, vaikka se olisi maailman viimeinen valo. Hot Shot päätti, ettei hän päästäisi sitä valoa sammumaan.
1. I - Herääminen

Hei kaikille, jotka tätä eksyvät lukemaan.

Lähdin kirjoittamaan tätä tarinaa vuoden 2013 NaNona. Suunnitteilla oli jo pitkään ollut kirjoittaa pidempi Transformers-tarina, mutta idea siihen syntyi vasta hieman ennen marraskuun ensimmäistä. Mikäpä sen parempi ajankohta.

Tarinan maailma ei ole sidoksissa mihinkään virallisista maailmoista, vaan se on omaa käsialaani. Pieniä viittauksia useampiin muihin tuotantokausiin/jatkumoihin saattaa kuitenkin löytyä ;)

Nyt, olkaa hyvät, luettavissanne on ensimmäinen osa tarinaa. Mikä sekin on jaettu kahteen osaan.

Hyvin alkaa.

* * *

Ensimmäinen asia, jonka hän tajusi, oli kummallinen nykäisy. Se tuntui jossain syvällä, ja sitä oli vaikea hahmottaa – mutta sen seurauksena kaikkialle levisi kihelmöintiä, joka sai hänet hahmottamaan itsensä jotenkuten.

_Olenko minä kuollut?_

Hän ojensi kätensä – vasemman- sormet. Ne olivat olleet puristuneina tiukasti jonkin ympärille. Hän yritti nähdä minkä, mutta silloin näkökenttänä vellonut mustuus alkoi ikään kuin painaa hänen päätään kasaan, ja hetkeksi kaikki alkanut tuntemus olemassaolosta katosi.

Jonkin ajan päästä hän huomasi tunnon palaavan. Jostain hänen sisältään kumpusi lämpöä joka ikiseen kehon pieneen siruun.

Hän ei edes huomannut avanneensa optiikoitaan. Ei vasta ennen kuin tajusi, että jostain kajasti heikkoa valoa.

Valo ei oikeammin edes näyttänyt valolta, vaan se levittäytyi raoista sisään päästyään harmaaksi, pölyiseksi hämäryydeksi pimeyden rakoihin.

Hän kohotti kätensä – tällä kertaa oikean- ja ojensi sen suoraksi ylöspäin. Valon mahdollista olemassaoloa lukuun ottamatta hän ei erottanut juuri mitään ympäristöstään. Ihan kuin näkökentän päälle olisi kasvanut väritöntä, mutta sitäkin sakeampaa ruostetta.

Hänen sormensa osuivat johonkin vain pienen matkan päästä hänen kasvoistaan. Se oli laakea, sileä eikä tuntunut minkään lämpöiseltä. Hän paino kämmenensä sitä vasten ja työnsi.

Kuului valittavaa nitinää, ja sen perään rysähdys, kun jokin jossain antoi periksi. Hän sai työnnettyä käsivartensa täysin suoraksi, ja siirrettyä edessään olleen kappaleen syrjään. Hämärä hyökkäsi voimalla heti tilaisuuden saatuaan, alisti pimeyden painonsa alle äkkinäisyyden turvin ja pakotti sen vetäytymään kaikkein syvimpien nurkkien pohjalle.

Hän veti tätä hämärän täyttämää olemassaoloa syvään suun kautta sisäänsä, ja nousi istumaan.

Hän taisi todellakin olla kuollut.

Kesti hetki, ennen kuin hän kykeni rekisteröimään ympäristöään ja ymmärtämään, mitä todella näki.

Hetken ajan hänestä tuntui, että kaikkein paras ja vielä enemmän selkein vastaus olisi ollut, ettei hän nähnyt mitään.

Hänen näkökyvyssään ei ollut enää mitään vikaa. Missään ei vain ollut mitään. Ympäristö vaikutti muodostuvan kolmesta kerroksesta; värittömästä, kuolleesta maanpinnasta, hämärästä, joka leijui sen päällä ilman ja valon korvikkeena, kadoten sitten loputtomaan, syvään ja mustaan olemattomuuteen. Se kurottautui niin pitkälle kuin mahdollista, eikä pohjaa näkynyt.

Se oli taivas.

Hän tuijotti sitä jonkin aikaa, osaamatta oikein tuntea mitään tai edes tietämättä, olisiko hänen kuulunut tunteakaan mitään. Tunsivatko kuolleet edes mitään?

"Olenhan minä kuollut?" hän kysyi tyhjyydeltä. Ääntä ei kuulunut. Se imeytyi saavuttamattomalle pohjalle ennen kuin ehti saavuttaa oman lähteensä.

Sillä hetkellä hän halusi olla kuollut. Ja – jos nyt ihan loogisesti ajateltiin – miten hän olisi edes voinut olla olemassa jossain, missä ei ollut yhtään mitään muutakaan?

Ainakin hänestä se oli loogista ajatella niin. Vaikkakaan looginen ajattelu ei ollut koskaan ollut hänen ansioidensa kirkkaimmalla paikalla.

Hetkinen. Mistä hän nyt sen tiesi? Selvä, kyse oli hänestä itsestään, mutta kun hän yritti selvittää, mistä tieto oli peräisin, ei vastaan tullut mitään.

Hän tajusi varsin nopeasti, ettei hänen päässään ollut mitään. Kuulosti karulta ja hivenen koomiseltakin, mutta oli aivan totta. Hänellä ei ollut minkäänlaista muistia tai tietoa. Ei mitään, josta olisi voinut selvittää, mitä oli tapahtunut.

Okei, Hot Shot, hän ajatteli, koettaen kai jollain tasolla rauhoitella itseään. Keskity. Keskity ja yritä keksiä, kuka sinä olet.

Heti ajateltuaan sen hän tajusi kelata taaksepäin sitä, mitä hän oli juuri ajatellut.

Ai. Hän siis tiesi jotain, ja se oli hänen nimensä. Ei ollenkaan huono juttu.

Hot Shot puisti päätään. Hän ajattelisi lisää myöhemmin. Tieto siitä, ettei hän tiennyt yhtään mitään, vielä vähemmän muisti mitään ja sitäkin vähemmän ymmärsi tästä mistään yhtään mitään, oli juuri sillä hetkellä jotenkin liian inhottava käsiteltäväksi.

Hän yritti sen sijaan keksiä, mitä tekisi seuraavaksi. Hetken aikaa pohdittuaan, pääsemättä kuitenkaan yhtään mihinkään, hän muisti vasemman kätensä. Ja sen jonkin, mitä oli tiukasti siinä puristanut.

Hot Shot sulki sormensa takaisin nyrkkiin. Ne kiertyivät sen jonkin ympärille, ja hän nosti sen kasvojensa eteen.

Se oli ase.

Tai ainakin sellaiselta se näytti. Siinä oli paksu, suora piippu, jonka Hot Shot käänsi varovaisesti osoittamaan itseensä nähdäkseen, oliko ase ladattu.

Oli se. Tämän havainnon tehtyään hän käänsi piipun osoittamaan äkkiä muualle. Eli hän oli herännyt vähintäänkin kuolleessa paikassa, jonka mahdollisesti ainoa olemassa oleva jokin(Hot Shot ei ollut täysin varma miksi hänen olisi pitänyt itseään nimittää, millä ei luultavasti ollut mitään väliä kenellekään kun se häntä itseään ei haitannut) eikä hänellä ollut mitään varmuutta siitä oliko hän kuollut vai ei. Jos rehellisiä oltiin, niin Hot Shotista alkoi ikävästi tuntua siltä, että hän saattoi olla elossa.

Ja lisäksi hänellä oli ollut valmiiksi ladattu ase kädessään. Sen olisi kai yleiseltä kannalta katsottuna pitänyt tuoda hänelle turvaa, mutta Hot Shot ei tuntenut oloaan tippaakaan turvalliseksi, jos kerran joutui nukkumaan tappovalmiudessa olevan esineen kanssa.

Ainakin hän oletti nukkuneensa. Myönnettäköön, ei vaikuttanut ihan järkevältä ajatukselta, että hän olisi nukkunut tyynesti samalla, kun maailma oli kadonnut hänen ympäriltään. Hot Shotista nimittäin tuntui hyvin vahvasti siltä, ettei maailma ollut näyttänyt tältä kun hän sitä edellisen kerran oli katsellut.

Ellei hän sitten ollut kuollut ja herännyt takaisin eloon.

Normaalioloissa se olisi ollut paljon järjettömämpi ajatus kuin nukkuminen kaiken ohitse, mutta suoraan sanottuna Hot Shot ei voinut nimittää näitä normaalioloiksi.

Hän kävi itsensä vaivihkaa läpi siltä varalta, jos hän sattuisi todellakin löytämään jonkin merkin siitä, että oli jo kertaalleen kuollut.

Jalat ainakin olivat kunnossa, joskin kipeästi uuden maalin tarpeessa. Hot Shot kopautti toista säärtään. Ääni oli vaimea mutta selkeästi umpinainen.

Seuraavaksi hän kopautti itseään otsaan. Sekin oli umpinainen. Hot Shot ei kuitenkaan sillä hetkellä olisi yllättynyt, vaikka päässä olisikin kaikunut ontosti. Totta kai hän tiesi olevansa umpinainen!

Hän hätisti äkkiä pois ajatuksen siitä, ettei oikeasti tiennyt ja oli siksi varmistanut asian, jatkaen sitten tutkimista jaloista ylöspäin.

Hän kävi läpi alaselkänsä, kylkensä, rintakehänsä, niskansa ja molemmat käsivartensa, mutta mitään mainittavia vaurioita ei löytynyt. Eikä hän edes tuntenut oloaan mitenkään lävistetyksi tai ammutuksi. Lähinnä vain kuluneeksi. Jalkojen lisäksi myös muun kehon väri oli pahemman kerran haalistunut; Hot Shot ei ollut täysin varma, minkä sävyinen hän oli alun perin ollut, mutta epäili vahvasti kirkkaan keltaista.

Hailakaksi muuttuneen keltaisen lisäksi hänen jalkojensa runkoa suojasi polvista alaspäin siniset kuoret. Sinistä oli myös käsivarsissa, vastaavissa kuorissa jotka suojasivat kyynärvarsia sekä niissä, jotka peittivät olkapäiden liitokset näkyvistä. Tosin toinen viimeiseksi mainituista oli vähän epäonnistunut tehtävässään, sillä liikuttaessaan vasenta kättään liitos suoriutui liikeradasta vain vastaan hangaten ja karheaa nirskuntaa samalla pitäen.

Hot Shot kuljetti sormiaan hajamielisesti säärensä sivua pitkin. Kuluneen sinisen seasta erottui yhtä lailla kulunut punainen viiru, joka jatkoi aina nilkasta ylös polveen asti, tehden liitoksen kohdalla kummallisen mutkan ennen kuin päättyi suojan yläreunaan. Se oli kai alun perin ollut yhtenäinen, mutta muistutti nyt lähinnä katkoviivaa.

Olipa hän nyt nukkunut tai ollut kuollut, hän oli ollut sitä aika pitkään.

Hot Shot puristi huulensa tiukasti yhteen epämiellyttävän ajatuksen voimasta, poimien sitten tarkastuksen ajaksi viereensä laskemansa aseen jälleen käteensä ja nousten sen jälkeen vihdoin seisomaan. Polviliitokset nitkahtivat kimeästi, kuin joku olisi kirkaissut, mutta taivaana levittyvä pimeys hukutti senkin äänen.

Hot Shot katseli nyt vielä uudestaan ympärilleen. Maisema ei muuttunut juuri miksikään missään suunnassa edes laajemmalla mittakaavalla. Tasaisen maanpinnan rikkoi aina silloin tällöin jokin epämuodostuma, kuten kuoppa, notko, kivikko tai kasa epämääräisiä, ruostuvia osasia. Samanlaisia, joiden seasta Hot Shot itsekin oli havahtunut.

Hän vilkaisi leposijaansa. Se oli suorakaiteen muotoinen syvänne, juuri ja juuri pidempi ja leveämpi kuin hän itse. Näytti melkein siltä, kuin se olisi häntä varten tehty, sillä siinä oli metalliset seinät, lattia sekä katto, joka virkaa oli toimittanut hänen syrjään siirtämänsä levy.

Ihan kuin olisi elävältä haudattu.

Eipä sekään nyt mitenkään positiivinen ajatus ollut. Hot Shot tuhahti, ja otti askeleen kauemmas syvänteestä. Se näytti olevan aivan tyhjä, nyt kun hän oli siitä poistunut, eikä Hot Shot nähnyt siinä enää mitään hyötyä.

"Älä huoli", hän sanoi, hymyillen syvänteen suuntaan hieman. "Sinä olit tosi hyvä suoja, vaikka oletkin aika ahtaan näköinen."

Hän jätti huomioimatta sen, että oli juuri puhunut metallipäällysteiselle syvänteelle, joka saattoi hyvinkin olla tarkoitettu hänen haudakseen. Hot Shot käänsi sille selkänsä, ja lähti kävelemään eteenpäin. Hieman turhauttavalta niin toimiminen toki tuntui, sillä ainakaan hetkeen ei ollut suurella todennäköisyydellä mitään uutta nähtävissä. Ei sen puoleen, että hänellä mitään muitakaan vaihtoehtoja olisi ollut kuin lähteä liikkeelle.

Hot Shot puristi asetta hieman tiukemmin. Älä nyt ole pessimistinen, hän komensi itseään. Teoria on nyt se, että sinä olet elossa, täällä on luultavasti joku muukin, eivätkä he itsestään sinun luoksesi tule.

Niinpä hän jatkoi matkaansa, pitäen leukansa päättäväisesti ylhäällä, vaikka taivaan paino tuntui päälaella ja hartioilla kuin ylimääräinen, painavaksi taakaksi ripustautunut seuralainen.

Hän ei tiennyt, kuinka kauan käveli. Ajasta hänellä ei ollut joka tapauksessa minkäänlaista käsitystä, ja hän oli muutenkin liian kiireinen pitämään päänsä tyhjänä ajatuksista, joita ei halunnut ajatella, niin ettei edes jonkinlainen laskemisen yrittäminenkään päässyt juolahtamaan mieleen.

Kuitenkin, jonkin aikaa käveltyään Hot Shot pysähtyi. Hän istahti lähimmälle tarpeeksi suurelle kivelle(kiviä oli itse asiassa hyvinkin paljon, mutta suurin osa niistä mureni koskettaessa tomuksi) ja alkoi tutkia asetta uudestaan. Hän oli aikaisemmin vain katsonut, että se oli ladattu, muttei sitä, millä se oli ladattu.

Hot Shot tarttui varovasti aseen piipun yläosaan, vääntäen samalla kahvaa alaspäin. Kuului terävä naksahdus, kun ase avautui ja luotikotelo ponnahti esille. Hän poimi ammuksen toiselle kämmenelleen, laskien sitten aseen syliinsä voidakseen käyttää molempia käsiään.

Kuten hän oli hieman uumoillutkin, se ei ollut tavallinen luoti. Se oli huomattavasti isompi ja muodoltaan kuperampi, minkä lisäksi sen kyljessä kulki kirkkaanvärinen raita. Hot Shot näki sen pyöräyttäessään luotia kämmenellään.

Sitten hän tajusi, mitä varten ase ja luoti oli tarkoitettu.

Hän laittoi luodin takaisin koteloon, naksauttaen sen sitten jälleen kiinni. Hän kiipesi kivelle seisomaan, kohottaen kätensä suoraksi, tähdäten aseella suoraan ylöspäin kuin taivasta uhaten.

Ja painoi liipaisimesta.

Ase paukahti, ja ääni oli tällä kertaa niin hätkähdyttävä, ettei pimeys kyennyt tukahduttamaan sitä.

Sitten räjähti. Taivaan mustalle pinnalle repeytyi valkoinen aukko, joka valutti valoa kaikkiin suuntiin.

Hot Shotin teki mieli huutaa siitä äkkinäisestä onnentunteesta, jonka oikean valon näkeminen tuotti. Olkoonkin, että se oli lähtöisin hätäraketista, se oli silti suora isku pimeyden kolkkoon naamatauluun.

Itsekseen nauraminen tuntui kuitenkin sen verran surulliselta, että Hot Shot tyytyi vain virnistämään leveästi.

"Näetkö?" hän kysyi uhmakkaasti, omahyväinen sävy äänessään. "Et sinä minua saanut pimennossa pidettyä."

Eikä myöskään pidettyä yksin. Ainakaan ikuisesti. Jos täällä olisi joku muukin, hän näkisi valon varmasti.

Ja löytäisi Hot Shotin.

Hot Shot laskeutui takaisin istumaan, nojaten kyynärpäänsä jalkoihinsa ja tukien leukansa rystysiinsä. Se tuntui hyvältä asennolta, kun täytyi pysyä paikoillaan, ollen samalla rauhallinen ja kärsivällinen.

* * *

Hot Shot ei pitänyt paikoillaan pysymisestä, eikä hän ollut tippaakaan kärsivällinen.

Tämän hän huomasi varsin nopeasti istuessaan kivellä ja odottaessaan – mitä? Saattoihan kuitenkin edelleen olla, että hän oli kuollut tai sitten yksin. Eikä ketään näin ollen tulisi.

Kärsimättömyys ei ollut kuitenkaan se pahin asia, mikä häntä vaivasi. Vaan juuri se pahuksen paikoillaan pysyminen. Ja siinä pahinta olivat jalat.

Hot Shot oli nostanut ne kivelle ja rutistanut tiukasti rintakehäänsä vasten. Hän oli sitä ennen kävellyt ympyrää, hyppinyt kivelle ja kiveltä alas ja kiven yli, mutta mikään ei auttanut. Hänen koko kehonsa tuntui käyvän ylikierroksilla ja suoltavan kaiken tuottamansa energian suoraan jalkoihin.

Hot Shot mutristi suutaan, naputtaen samalla säärtään sormillaan. Hän halusi liikkeelle, juosta niin lujaa kuin vain pystyi, tai ylipäätänsä hän halusi vain… mennä! Lujaa, lujaa, lujempaa kuin kukaan koskaan oli mennyt tai olisi edes mahdollista.

Hän vilkaisi ylöspäin. Valo paloi vielä kirkkaasti, mutta ei enää yhtä laajalla alueella kuin hetki sitten. Hot Shot päästi irti jaloistaan, heilauttaen ne ensin suoriksi ja alkaen sitten heilutella niitä edestakaisin. Valon hiipuminen ei varsinkaan helpottanut hänen olotilaansa, vaan päinvastoin kasvatti kärsimättömyyttä. Ja mitä kärsimättömämmäksi hän tuli, sitä enemmän hänen jalkojaan pakotti.

Hänellä kesti hetki rekisteröidä lähestyvä ääni. Toisaalta, se ei ollut mikään ihme. Olihan hän jo varsin hyvin huomannut, etteivät äänet kantaneet kovinkaan pitkien matkojen päähän.

Hot Shot jähmettyi hetkeksi paikoilleen. Jokin sisäinen ajattelumalli kieltäytyi aluksi uskomasta, että hän kuuli äänen, joka ei ollut hänestä itsestään lähtöisin.

Hot Shot ravisti rajusti päätään, häivyttäen ajatuksen äkkiä mielestään, ja nousi ripeästi jälleen kivelle seisomaan. Oli mahdotonta kertoa, mistä päin ääni tuli, joten hän yritti parhaansa mukaan tähystellä ympärilleen. Valo kuitenkin häikäisi niin, että hänen oli aivan yhtä mahdotonta nähdäkään mitään.

Jokseenkin vaistomaisesti Hot Shot vei kätensä päälaelleen. Hän tajusi sen vasta sitten, kun huomasi kypärässään hieman koholla olevan liuskan. Se nytkähti aavistuksen koskettaessa alaspäin, ja kun Hot Shot painoi sitä hieman lujempaa, se putosi alas hänen optiikoilleen.

Maailma vaihtoi hetkessä väriä ja rakennetta. Taustasta tuli virheettömän väritön, ja kaikki siitä poikkeava piirtyi esille vihreillä viivoilla.

Hot Shot räpäytti optiikoitaan pari kertaa hämmentyneenä, ennen kuin muisti taas keskittyä äänen lähteeseen. Se kuului nyt jo lähempää, ja Hot Shot kykeni vaivattomasti hahmottamaan, mistä suunnasta se oli lähtöisin. Ja myös tunnistamaan sen, mikä se oli.

Moottorin ääni.

Hän käännähti nopeasti ympäri. Kiviä ja romukasoja kuvaavien viivojen välistä erottui häntä kohti suuntaava ajoneuvo. Sillä oli ilmeisesti vaikeuksia nähdä eteensä äkkinäisesti alkavan valon takia, sillä yhteentörmäykset välttyivät vain hädin tuskin.

Hot Shot hypähti kiveltä alas, jääden odottamaan että toinen saapuisi hänen luokseen. Aivan sama, oliko tämä kohtaamassa hänet millä mielellä, Hot Shot ei kyennyt kuin tuntemaan suunnatonta helpotusta. Ainakaan hän ei ollut yksin.

Ajoneuvo ei ollut enää kuin lyhyen matkan päässä, ja Hot Shot olisi odottanut sen jo hidastavan. Sen sijaan vauhti vain räjähdysmäisesti lisääntyi, takavedon vipuvoima irrotti renkaat maasta. Hot Shot ehti ottaa jo puoli askelta taaksepäin, kun ajoneuvo yllättäen vaihtoi hahmoaan. Äkkiä jostain ilmaantuivat kädet, lähes samalla hetkellä jalat, sitten tällä olikin jo pää.. ja Hot Shotin eteen laskeutui melkein aavemaisen äänettömästi toinen cybertronialainen.

Cybertronialainen. Hot Shotin mieli tarttui kiinni sanaan, jonka se oli juuri viimeisimpänä lausunut. Hän kuitenkin joutui repäisemään huomionsa irti siitä ja keskittymään sen sijaan edessään seisovaan henkilöön. Joka juuri silloin avasi suunsa.

"Kiitos", tämä henkäisi, selkeästi huojentuneena. "Kiitos, en tiedä kenelle, mutta kiitos, minä en ole yksin!"

Viimeinen lause oli enemmänkin jo hihkaisu. Hot Shot ei ollut aivan varma, oliko toinen suunnannut ainuttakaan sanoistaan hänelle, ainakaan varsinaisesti.

Hän hymyili epävarmasti.

"Itse kenelläkin tässä kiitoksen aihetta", hän sanoi, kohottaen kätensä optiikoilleen. Suojus tai pimeä- tai valokamera tai mikä ikinä olikaan, ponnahti saman tien takaisin ylös paikalleen päälaen ja otsan rajalle, vaikka hän oli ehtinyt hädin tuskin koskea siihen sormillaan.

Kaikki vaihtui jälleen normaalin näköiseksi, ja Hot Shot erotti nyt toisen ulkonäön paremmin. Tämä oli aavistuksen häntä lyhyempi ja kevytrakenteisempi, ja omisti hauskanmalliset, kapealeukaiset mutta pyöreäposkiset kasvot, jotka saivat hänet näyttämään paljon nuoremmalta kuin Hot Shot itse oli. Hot Shot saattoi myös nähdä selkeästi mielessään, kuinka tämän punainen panssari oli joskus kiiltänyt kirkkaana, kuin liikkuvana varoitusmerkkinä muille. Tämänkin maalipinta oli kuitenkin kokenut saman kohtalon kuin Hot Shotinkin; se oli niin kulunut, että oli suurimmilta osin melkein väritön. Lisäksi tämä oli yltä päältä niin syvien uurteiden peitossa, että näytti tulleen paikalle suoraan taistelukentän eturintamalta.

Tämä naurahti Hot Shotin sanoille, katsoen häntä arvioivasti mustan kypäränsä alta.

"Sinä et ole Sunny", hän sanoi sitten, yrittämättä edes peittää pettymystä äänestään tai koko olemuksestaan. Ilmeisesti tarkoitus oli kuitenkin ollut, sillä vielä hetki sitten eloisasti tuikkineet violetit optiikat kääntyivät häpeillen pois.

Hot Shot katsoi toista hämmentyneenä.

"Kuka Sunny?" hän kysyi. "Ja ei, en ole."

Oliko täällä vielä joku kolmaskin?

"Minun veljeni", kuului vastaus.

"Entä kuka sinä olet?" Hot Shot tiedusteli.

Kysymyksen kuultuaan toinen suoristautui.

"Sideswipe, Sir!" hän ilmoitti, tehden kunniaa pamauttamalla oikean kätensä nyrkin rintapanssarilleen. Iskun voimasta rapisi irti haalistuneita maalinmurusia.

Hot Shot katsoi niiden leijailua alaspäin, ja tyytyi tekemään itse kunnianosoituksen viemällä kätensä ohimolleen.

"Hot Shot", hän esitteli itsensä. "Ihan...lepo vain. Onko sinulla mitään tietoa, missä veljesi on?"

Ainakin hän voisi hämmennykseltään yrittää olla johdonmukainen ja koettaa selvittää, mitä hänen ympärillään oikein tapahtui.

Sideswipe pudotti kätensä takaisin kyljelleen.

"Ei", hän vastasi.

"Miltä hän näyttää?"

Sideswipe avasi suunsa, mutta ei saanutkaan sanottua mitään.

"Tuota.. ei mitään hajua", hän mumisi nolona, hieroen niskaansa.

"Sinä et siis tiedä, miltä sinun veljesi näyttää?" Hot Shot silmäili Sideswipe epäileväisesti.

"Tiedän, mutten muista", Sideswipe korjasi. "Tunnistan hänet kyllä, kun näen hänet."

Se selittikin sen, miksi tämä oli katsonut Hot Shotia niin tarkkaan hetki sitten.

"Mistä tiedät, onko hän edes elossa?"

"Helposti", Sideswipe sanoi. "Jos hän kuolee, kuolen minäkin."

Hän virnisti leveästi ja koetti näyttää kaiketi hyväntuuliselta ja huolettomalta, mutta hänen optiikoidensa katse harhaili ohitse Hot Shotin omista, mistä päätellen hän ei ollut selvästikään kovin sinut asian kanssa.

Hot Shotista tuntui hivenen epämukavalta kommentoida asiaan mitään, joten jätti sen tekemättä, tyytyen vain nyökkäämään.

"Mistä sinä tulit tänne?" hän kysäisi vaihtaen aihetta.

Sideswipe vilkaisi pikaisesti olkansa yli.

"Tuolta", hän ilmoitti, osoittaen epämääräisesti tulosuuntaansa.

"Heräsin ruumiiden seasta. En aluksi meinannut osata päättää, mistä ottaisin kiinni että pääsisin kaivautumaan pois."

Seurasi hermostunut naurahdus. Vain kypärän lipan alta sanojen voimasta hivenen hätääntyneinä palavat optiikat kertoivat, ettei Sideswipea todellisuudessa naurattanut lainkaan.

Itse asiassa hänen oma heräämispaikkansa alkoi Hot Shotista tuntua ylen mukavalta. Ainakin hän oli saanut olla siellä yksin.

"Onnistuin sitten lopulta selvittämään tieni maan pinnalle asti", Sideswipe jatkoi tarinaansa. "Rakennus, jossa olin, oli ehtinyt hautautua aika kiitettävän hyvin tähän maa-ainekseen."

Hän napautti jalkaterällään maata, saaden aikaan pienen tomupilven.

"Nämä rakennukset ovat kai olleet täällä isompia. Tiedä häntä."

Sideswipe vilkaisi taivaalla väreilevää valoläikkää.

"Ehdin vaellella jonkin aikaa ympäriinsä, kun tuo ilmestyi. Päättelin, ettei se itseään voinut taivaalle ampua, joten täällä olisi pakko olla joku muukin."

Hän käänsi katseensa takaisin Hot Shotiin.

"Onneksi matka ei ollut kovin pitkä. Jos valo olisi sammunut, olisit varmaan lähtenyt jo pois."

Hot Shot ei kehdannut siinä toisen kiitollisen ilmeen alla kertoa, että oli oikeastaan ollut vähällä lähteä jo ennen valon sammumistakin. No, ehkä tämän muisteleminen hankalissa paikoissa auttaisi kasvattamaan kärsivällisyyttä.

"Nämä ovat siis raunioita?" hän viittasi epämääräisiin romukasoihin päin, joita oli joka puolella pilvin pimein.

Sideswipe nyökkäsi.

"Oikeastaan vain osia raunioista. Kerroinhan että jouduin kaivautumaan maan pinnalle. En tiedä, kuinka vanhoja ne ovat, mutta ilmeisesti tooooodella vanhoja."

Hän levitti käsiään venyttäessään todella-sanaa.

"Siis siitä päätellen, että maa-aines on jo ehtinyt peittää ne. Vaikea arvioida, kun ei tiedä lainkaan, kauanko aikaa on kulunut. Vaikka minusta tuntuu, että jotkut niistä ovat olleet jo valmiiksi maan alla."

Sideswipe piti pienen tauon puheensa lomassa.

"Tiedäthän", hän pakotti äänensä arkipäiväiseksi. "Niin kuin jotain hämäriä kidutuskammioita."

Hot Shot katsoi jalkoihinsa. Hän näki mielessään alapuolella avautuvat käytävät ja huoneet, joista ei tiennyt, mitä siellä oli. Lisää sellaisia ruumiskasoja, jollaisesta Sideswipe oli herännyt? Vai jotain ihan muuta?

"Sellaisen asian kanssa olisi ollut aika keljua elää ihan itsekseen", Sideswipe jatkoi vielä. "Onneksi sinulla on tuo valo."

Hot Shot hymähti jotain myöntävää. Ehkä hän oli tämän kaiken takia vain hivenen vainoharhainen tai jotain, mutta hänelle oli tullut inhottava tunne siitä, että valo oli enemmän kuin hyvä juttu. Tai että ainakaan sen sammumisesta ei seuraisi mitään hyvää.

Hän katsoi ylös juuri silloin, kun tuli taas pimeää.

"Öh", Sideswipe möläytti. "Täällä tuli aika...synkkää."

Lievästi sanottuna. Hot Shotin optiikat olivat jo ehtineet tottua valoon, joten hän ei suoraan sanottuna erottanut sillä hetkellä ympäristöä lainkaan taivaasta. Mikä ei tuntunut lainkaan hyvältä.

Ja sitä paitsi, hän taisi kuulla jotain.

Sideswipe inahti.

"Hei, Hot Shot?" hän huhuili pimeästä.

"Olenko se vain minä, vai kuuluuko jostain jotain outoa rapinaa?"

"Et se ole vain sinä", Hot Shot vastasi. "Ja ikävä kyllä se ei ole myöskään minä."

Sideswipelta pääsi vinkaisu, joka olisi missä tahansa muussa tilanteessa kuulostanut hauskalta.

"Mikä se sitten- "

Sen pidemmälle hän ei päässyt, kun rapina voimistui rajusti ja kaivautui maasta läpi.

Nyt Sideswipe huusi.

"Mikä se on mikä se on mikä se on?" hän kiljui.

"En minä tiedä!" Hot Shot huusi takaisin. Kuin lukien hänen ajatuksensa, optiikkasuojus laskeutui alas, hahmottaen maailman jälleen näkyväksi.

"Mitä…"

Jos hänen elämänsä ei olisi riippunut näkemisestä juuri sillä nimenomaisella hetkellä, Hot Shot olisi paljon mieluummin ollut näkemättä.

Hänen edessään seisoi suuri, monijalkainen otus, jolla oli isot ulkonevat silmät ja roikkuvat leuat. Niiden välistä putoili osittain murusiksi pureskeltuja kiviä, jotka olento oli syönyt edestään kaivaessaan tietä ylös.

Otus seisoi siinä lähestulkoon paikoillaan, täsmälleen Hot Shotin ja kauemmas paenneen Sideswipen välissä.

Sitten se kohotti päätään, näytti haistelevan jotain, ja katsoi sitten suoraan Hot Shotiin.

Ja sitten se kirkaisi. Ääni oli niin korkea, että halkoi pimeyden muodostaman vallin ja kiiri voimakkaana laajalle.

Kirkaisua seurasi lisää rapinaa. Hot Shot ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt kiinnittää siihen sen enempää huomiota, sillä otus levitti selkäpanssarinsa alla piilossa olleet siipensä, ponkaisi ylös maasta ja syöksyi Hot Shotia kohti.

Ajattelematta sen kummemmin, Hot Shot heittäytyi pitkälleen maahan. Otus lensi niukin naukin hänen ylitseen. Pisimmät sen jaloista kopsahtelivat hänen selkäänsä, saaden kylmät väreet kulkemaan hermopiirejä pitkin.

Hän nosti kasvonsa ylös tomusta. Vain nähdäkseen, kuinka maasta kaivautui esille lisää otuksia. Erikokoisia, eri jalkamäärillä, siivillä tai ilman.

Ja… Hot Shot tajusi, ettei yhdellä niistä ollut toista puolta päästä.

Lisäksi hän tajusi Sideswipen huutavan täydessä paniikissa.

"Mikä se on missä se on ota se pois!"

"Sideswipe, väistä!" Hot Shot karjaisi. "Vasemmalle!"

Edelleen huutaen Sideswipe teki niin kuin käskettiin, loikaten komennettuun suuntaan korkealla hypyllä. Kohti juossut otus rynni hänen jalkojensa alta, törmäten toiseen otukseen. Sillä taasen ei ollut jalkoja kuin vasemmalla kyljellään, ja se piti itsensä pystyssä maahan asti ulottuvilla hampaillaan.

Se lennähti törmäyksen voimasta useamman metrin päähän, hajoten lennon aikana hyytävästi kirkuen palasiksi.

Hot Shot kompuroi seisomaan, pujotellen otusten välistä Sideswipen luo. Tämä näytti saaneen näkökykynsä viimein takaisin, sillä hän tuijotti kimppuunsa hyökännyttä otusta optiikat laajentuneita.

"Mikä se oooon?!" hän inisi, tarraten Hot Shotiin lujasti kiinni.

"En tiedä", Hot Shot vastasi. "Mutta se ja nuo muut ovat isoja, rumia ja niitä on paljon enemmän kuin meitä. Häivytään, nyt!"

Sideswipea ei tarvinnut taaskaan kahteen kertaan käskeä. Hän pyrähti juoksuun, loikkasi toisenkin otuksen yli, ja kesken ilmalennon muuttui jälleen ajoneuvoksi. Hän painoi kaasun pohjaan ja ajoi sen törmäyksessä hajonneen otuksen jäänteiden ylitse. Hot Shot laittoi merkille, että isoimmassa palasessa kiinni olleet jalat olivat sätkineet vielä.

Hän juoksi Sideswipen perään. Jalat kiidättivät häntä eteenpäin, niihin paikoillaan olon johdosta kerääntynyt energia purkautui muuttuen puhtaaksi vauhdiksi. Hetkeksi hän unohti otukset, jotka olivat mitä luultavimmin ampaisseet heidän peräänsä. Sen hetken ajaksi hänen päähänsä mahtuivat vain ajatukset siitä, miten mahtavaa vauhti oli ja että hän haluaisi mennä vieläkin lujempaa.

Sitten hän kuuli lähestyvän kirkaisun, ja teki äkkiä harppauksen sivulle. Yksi otus syöksyi hänen ohitseen ja törmäsi kiveen. Se oli niitä kiviä, jotka eivät murentuneet kosketuksesta, joten otuksen päästä jäljellä ollut puolikas murskaantui. Otus lyyhistyi maahan ja jäi siihen räpyttelemään siipiään.

Sideswipe löi jarrut kirskuen pohjaan, tehden tomua sankasti ilmaan pöllyttävän täyskäännöksen. Hän kaahasi Hot Shotin vierelle.

"Muuntaudu!" hän huudahti. "Et pysy muuten perässä!"

"Hetkinen!" Hot Shot huudahti takaisin. Muuntaudu! Miksei hän ollut sitä heti muistanut? Hänhän oli cybertronialainen, ja cybertronialaiset osasivat muuntautua. Niin se Hot Shotista meni.

Ei mennytkään kuin ohikiitävä hetki, kun Hot Shot tajusi jonkin olevan pahasti vialla.

"En voi!"

"Mitä?"

"Sanoin että en voi muuntautua!"

"Mitä?!"

Sideswipen keskittyminen ajamiseen herpaantui, ja hän teki vahingossa äkkipysähdyksen.

Hot Shot ei ehtinyt itse jarruttaa aivan yhtä nopeasti, vaan hän juoksi vähän Sideswipen ohi. Silmäkulmastaan hän näki, kuinka yksi otus ponkaisi ilmaan, syöksyen toista kohti hampaat ojossa.

Sideswipe huomasi tämän jotenkin itsekin. Hän potkaisi moottorinsa käyntiin, muuntautuen siinä paikoillaan.

Hot Shot sai tässä vaiheessa vauhtinsa hidastumaan sen verran, että saattoi tehdä käännöksen. Se ei sujunut niin nopeasti kuin hän olisi halunnut. Maa ei antanut ollenkaan tarttumapintaa, vaan hänen jalkansa vain luisuivat sitä pitkin.

Hot Shot oli menettää tasapainonsa, ja joutui ottamaan maasta tukea käsillään. Hän sai itsensä uudelleen liikkeelle, katse Sideswipessa, joka oli sulkenut omat optiikkansa tiukasti ollakseen näkemättä kohti syöksyvää otusta ja sen hampaita, jotka oli suunnattu iskeytyväksi suoraan häneen.

Sitten Sideswipe osui maahan, ja vaikka pienen hetken ajan väistäminen oli näyttänyt mahdottomalta, hänen onnistui viime hetkellä kierähtää pois otuksen tieltä.

Hot Shot oli tällä välin ehtinyt jo melkein toisen luokse, välimatkaa oli enää vain muutama metri… sitten otuksen hampaat upposivat maahan, hän kuuli kumean räsähdyksen.

Ja sitten hän putosi.

* * *

Hot Shot ehti hädin tuskin tajuta maan pettävän hänen jalkojensa alta, kun hän jo iskeytyi johonkin kovaan, putoavien kivien pitäessä jylisevää konserttiaan joka puolella.

Hetken ajan Hot Shot makasi turtana paikoillaan. Sitten hän käännähti kankeasti selälleen, ähkäisten pienesti kivun viiltäessä yhtäkkisesti vasemman olkapään hermopiirejä. Se olikin ollut jo aikaisemmin hieman huonon oloinen, eikä tärähdys ollut selvästikään tehnyt hyvää.

Hot Shot katsoi ylöspäin. Sortuneen maa-aineksin välistä näkyi pieni kaistale taivasta. Optiikkasuojus oli säilynyt onneksi vahingoittumattomana, joten hän näki edelleen selkeästi laskettuaan sen jälleen kasvoilleen.

Ilmeisesti heidän alapuolellaan oli ollut maan sisälle hautautunut rakennus, jonka rakenteet olivat pettäneet otuksen hampaiden iskusta, sen mentyä ohi Sideswipesta.

Sideswipe. Hot Shot kohottautui istumaan(se oli hieman vaikeaa vain yhden käden tuella) ja vilkuili ympärilleen. Ei jälkeäkään toisesta.

"Sideswipe?" hän huhuili. Kuulosensoreissa jylisi edelleen, ja oma ääni kuulosti etäiseltä.

Ei vastausta.

"Sideswipe!" hän yritti uudestaan ääntään korottaen.

Tällä kertaa hiljaista oli ihan pienen hetken, jonka jälkeen kuului kolinaa ja yskintää.

"Olen elossa!" Sideswipe huikkasi jostain. Sanoja seurasi lisää kolinaa, ja pian yksi isomman puoleinen kivi vierähti syrjään Sideswipen kömpiessä esille.

"Aah, selkäni", hän parahti, yrittäen venytellä eri suuntiin. Hän yksi hieman lisää. "Hitto, venttiilini ovat täynnä tomua.."

Hot Shot kävi toisen nopeasti katseellaan läpi. Tämä oli ehkä saanut muutaman naarmun lisää, mutta vaikutti muuten olevan kunnossa. Hän nousi ensin toisen polvensa varaan ja siitä seisomaan.

"Se kävi läheltä", hän totesi, saaden Sideswipelta osakseen virnistyksen.

"Älä muuta sano", hän naurahti. "Olin jo ihan varma että se seivästää minut niillä syöksyhampaillaan, mutta sitten kehoni vain toimi itsekseen ja sain väistettyä."

Hän otti pari varovaista askelta eteenpäin, hapuillen samalla käsillään. Ilmeisesti tälle oli liian pimeää nähdä ilman apukeinoja.

Hot Shot harppaisi toisen luo kivenmurikoiden lomitse ja tarttui tätä olkapäästä.

"Minä näen pimeässä", hän sanoi. "Pidä kiinni, niin yritetään löytää täältä johonkin."

Sideswipe nyökkäsi, ottaen lujan otteen Hot Shotin kädestä.

"Näytä tietä, pomo", hän kehotti. "Minua todellakin huvittaa häipyä, ennen kuin ne löytävät meidät taas."

Pienikokoisempi cybertronialainen värähti.

"Oikeasti, mitä helkkaria ne oikein olivat? Eivät ainakaan mitään normaalia. Näithän sinäkin, niiltä puuttui vaikka mitä osia! Sillä yhdelläkin oli vain puolikas pää! Niiden pitäisi kaikkien universumin lakien mukaan olla kuolleita eikä todellakaan jahdata meitä tai vielä vähemmän hyökätä kimppuun!"

Hänen äänensä kohosi loppua kohden. Sen tajutessaan hän hiljeni kuin seinään, näytti kauhistuneelta ja vilkaisi pikaisesti ylöspäin. Hot Shot tunsi tämän otteen hänen kädestään tiukentuvan.

"Mitä nyt?" hän kysyi.

"Entä jos ne kuulevat meidät?" Sideswipe kuiskasi.

Hot Shot puisti päätään.

"En usko", hän vastasi. "Ne eivät näyttäneet toimivan lainkaan näkönsä tai kuulonsa varassa." Sen verran hän oli ehtinyt laittaa merkille otusten toiminnasta, että niillä vaikutti menneen aina pieni hetki, ennen kuin ne osasivat syöksyä heitä kohden.

"Miten ne sitten osasivat käydä kimppuun?" Sideswipe tivasi.

"En tiedä", Hot Shot kohautti harteitaan. Tai oikeastaan vain oikeaa niistä, sillä vasemmasta sykki edelleen kipu piirejä pitkin koko käsivarteen.

"Luultavasti ne suunnistavat hajuaistinsa avulla."

Sideswipe katsahti uudestaan ylös, ja koska mitään ei kuulunut, hän taisi päätellä heidän olevan niin syvällä, etteivät otukset löytäisi heitä. Ainakaan ihan heti. Olivathan ne kuitenkin löytäneet heidät kaivautuessaan maan alta sen pinnalle.

Hot Shot ei kuitenkaan hennonut huomauttaa tästä Sideswipelle. Tämä oli juuri rauhoittunut sen verran, ettei enää puristanut Hot Shotin sormia lähestulkoon hajalle. Parempi pitääkin tämä rauhallisena.

Hän keskittyi luovimaan heidät kivien lomitse mahdollisimman helppoa reittiä. Kivet alkoivat tosin pikku hiljaa vähentyä, joten he ilmeisesti pääsivät kauemmaksi sortumapaikasta.

Heti laitettuaan tämän merkille, Hot Shot havaitsi seuraavan asian.

"Täällä on käytävä johonkin."

Sideswipe valpastui heti.

"Missä?" hän kysyi, siristellen optiikoitaan ja yrittäen kovasti nähdä eteensä, joutuen kuitenkin saman tien luovuttamaan pimeyden ollessa liian sakeaa.

Hot Shot pidensi hieman askeleitaan, kiskoen toisen perässään eteenpäin. Sideswipe kompuroi hieman ja mutisi jotain protestoivaa, mutta Hot Shot jätti sen huomiotta.

He olivat astelleet paikoiltaan irti roikkuvien ovien ohitse käytävän alkuun. Se ei ollut mitenkään tavattoman pitkä, mutta sen varrella oli silti muutamia ovia. Osa niistä oli edelleen kiinni, mutta osa repsotti avonaisina. Hot Shot vilkuili niiden ohitse heidän kävellessään käytävää pitkin sen toista päätä kohden. Kaikki, joihin hän näki katsoa, olivat typötyhjiä. Kiinni olevissa ovissa oli kaikissa näkyvissä haalistunut kirjain sekä numero, joista ensimmäinen oli jokaisessa sama ja jälkimmäinen näytti pienenevän järjestyksessä sitä mukaan mitä pidemmälle he etenivät, mistä Hot Shot päätteli niiden olevan kaiketi jonkinlaisia varastotiloja.

Käytävän päässä oli samanlainen kaksiosainen ovi kuin siinä päässä, josta he olivat tulleet. Ovet olivat pysyneet pystyasennossa paikoillaan, mutta ne kaatuivat äänekkäästi narahtaen Hot Shotin tönäistessä toista kevyesti.

Hän jäi seisomaan paikoilleen, tuijottaen edessään avautuvan huoneen sisältöä.

"Hot Shot?" Sideswipe huhuili. "Miksi me pysähdyttiin? Mitä siellä on? Kerro jooko, kun minä en näe mitään."

"Minulla ei ole hajuakaan, mikä tuo on", Hot Shot vastasi hetken viiveellä, saatuaan koottua itsensä. "Mutta se näyttää aika hienolta."

Hän johdatti heidät sisälle huoneeseen, Sideswipen tivatessa, mitä hän tarkoitti ja mikä oli hienoa.


	2. I - Herääminen, osa 2

Huone oli kooltaan niin suuri, että muistutti enemmänkin valtavaa hallia. Seiniä peittivät valtaisat kuvaruudut. Kaikki olivat tosin sammuneita ja osa oli särkynyt, mutta jotkin näyttivät olevan täysin vahingoittumattomia.

Se, mitä Hot Shot oli tarkoittanut sanoessaan sen näyttävän hienolta, sijaitsi keskellä huonetta. Se koostui massiivisen kokoisesta, korotetulla jalustalla seisovasta renkaasta, sekä sitä tukevista koko huoneen korkuisista tolpista.

"Hot Shot, oikeasti", Sideswipe purnasi heidän seisoskeltuaan taas hetken paikoillaan Hot Shotin mittaillessa näkymää optiikoillaan.

"Mitä haluan tietää, mitä hittoa siellä oikein on, ja-"

Hän vaikeni jättäen lauseensa kesken.

"Hot Shot." Hän ravisteli mainitun kättä saadakseen huomiota. "Tuolla palaa valo."

Hot Shot vilkaisi Sideswipea, nähdäkseen mihin tämä osoitti, ja käänsi sitten katseensa sinne.

Huoneen seinustalla jonkin matkan päässä heistä vilkkui himmeästi punainen valotäplä. Hot Shot nykäisi Sideswipen mukaansa, astellen kiireesti valon luokse. Se oli lähtöisin pyöreänmuotoisesta lampusta, joka paloi käynnistä – painikeen yläpuolella.

Valon vilkkumisen ansiosta Sideswipe näki myös lukea painikkeen tekstin.

"Mitähän se mahtaa käynnistää?" hän pohti. "Onko näissä missään edes virtaa?"

"Ainakin sen verran, että tuo valo jaksaa vilkkua", Hot Shot totesi. Sideswipe ei vastannut siihen toteamukseen mitään, vaan yksinkertaisesti painoi painikkeen pohjaan.

"Kokeilemallahan se selviää", hän naurahti jännittyneesti.

Ensin ei tapahtunut mitään.

Sitten jostain alkoi kuulua hurinaa, joka voimistui pian epämääräisen ujelluksen seuraamana.

Äkkiä huoneen toiselle laidalle räpsähtivät valot. Ne räppivät, mutta pysyivät kuitenkin päällä, ja pian niiden jälkeen syttyivät seuraavat valoista. Ja myös sitä mukaan, kun huone valaistui, myös näytöt käynnistyivät.

Suurin osa näytöistä suostui kuitenkin näyttämään heille vain harmaata aaltoviivaa, mutta niistä jäljelle jääneille ruuduille alkoi ilmestyä tekstiä. Hot Shot yritti lukea sitä lähimmältä näytöltä, mutta lisää kirjaimia ilmestyi näkyviin niin suunnatonta vauhtia, ettei hän pian edes yrittänyt seuratakaan perässä.

"Woah", Sideswipe henkäisi optiikat yhtä aikaa hämmästyksestä ja innostuksesta palaen.

"Tämä on niin kuin joku valtava valvontakeskus. Ihan varmasti täältä näkee kaiken mitä universumissa tapahtuu!"

Hot Shot oli juuri vastaamassa siihen jotain, kun hänen päälleen puhuttiin.

"Teletraan-1. tila- kriittinen, energiataso 27, virtapiirejä käytössä- 13 prosenttia, korjaustarve- välitön."

Hot Shotilla meni hetki tajuta, että ääni kuului järjestelmälle, jonka he olivat juuri tietokoneiden mukana käynnistäneet. Sideswipen ilmeestä päätellen tämäkin oli kuluttanut hetken elämästään äänen alkuperän tajuamiseen, eikä vaikuttanut olevan vieläkään täysin varma asiasta.

"Siistiä", hän sai sanotuksi, vetäen syvään ilmaa venttiileihinsä. "Järjettömän kokoinen puhuva tietokone."

Joka tosin vaikutti olevan pahasti rikki, tai ainakin latauksen tarpeessa. Kone vaikutti miettivän hetken, mitä sanoa seuraavaksi, kunnes se puhui taas.

"Ilmoittakaa henkilöllisyytenne, Autobotit."

Hot Shot ja Sideswipe kääntyivät katsomaan toisiaan. He näkivät toistensa kasvoista enemmän kuin selvästi sen, ettei kumpikaan tiennyt mikä Autobotti oli.

"Öh, no…" Hot Shot aloitti epäröiden. "Hei, ja tuota…minä olen Hot Shot, hauska tavata, Teletraan." Hän tunsi itsensä hivenen naurettavaksi puhuessaan.

Teletraan oli jälleen hetken vaiti. Hurina kuului hieman kovempaa, joten järjestelmä yritti selvästi työstää jotain vähäisten energiavarojensa ja puutteellisten virtapiiriensä varassa.

"Henkilöllisyys tunnistettu", se ilmoitti viimein. "Pääsy tietokantaan vahvistettu. Tervetuloa, Hot Shot."

Hot Shot ei kyennyt heti tekemään mitään.

"Ai, tuota, kiitos", hän takelteli sitten.

Hänellä oli outo olo. Se, että hänet oli juuri tunnistanut valtaisan tietokonerykmentin toimintajärjestelmä, oli tietysti ihan tarpeeksi utopistista, mutta se oli silti tunnistanut hänet.

Hänellä oli siis ollut elämä ennen tätä hetkeä.

Hänellä oli menneisyys.

Hän oli joku.

Hän oli siis olemassa.

Hot Shot ei ollut huomannut, miten paljon epävarmuus hänen olemisensa luonteesta olikaan hänen mieltään, oikeastaan lähestulkoon hänen jokaista siruaan painanut. Yhtäkkiä hän tunsi olonsa vain äärettömän kevyeksi ja onnelliseksi- vielä onnellisemmaksi ja huojentuneemmaksi kuin silloin, kun Sideswipe oli saapunut ja Hot Shotille oli selvinnyt, ettei hän ollut yksin.

Hän huokaisi syvään, yrittäen vakavoittaa autuaaseen hymyyn levinneet kasvonsa. Hänellä oli siis pääsy tietokantaan, selvä. Nyt pitäisi selvittää, miten sinne sitten pääsisi. Ja myös mitä siellä olisi.

Hot Shot hymähti itsekseen. Ehkä hän vain kysyisi jotain.

"Mikä tuo on?" hän kysyi, osoittaen kädellään, josta Sideswipe oli juuri hoksannut voivansa valojen ansiosta päästää irti, jalustalla nököttävää rengasta kohti.

Teletraan hurisi jälleen jonkin aikaa äänekkäästi.

"Avaruussilta 7, energiataso 3, tila- käyttökelpoinen, korjaustarve- jonottaa."

"Avaruussilta?" Sideswipe toisti. "Tarkoittaako se jotain juttua millä pääsee paikasta toiseen?"

"Uskoisin niin", Hot Shot vastasi, joskin hieman epävarmana sanojensa paikkansapitävyydestä.

"Hienoa!" Sideswipe huudahti. "Ainoa ongelma vain on, että virta on kai vähän niin kuin lopussa."

"No, sitten vain hankitaan jostain lisää virtaa", Hot Shot ilmoitti pirteästi. Hän oli edelleen ehkä vähän liiankin hyvällä tuulella siitä hyvästä, että kone oli tunnistanut hänet.

Jäljellä oli nyt vain se ongelma, etteivät he tienneet, mistä he saisivat lisää virtaa.

Heillä taisi itse asiassa olla sille käyttöä hyvinkin kipeästi. Ensimmäisinä syttyneet valot ja näytöt nimittäin sammuivat.

"Energiataso 18", Teletraan ilmoitti.

"Mistä lisävirtaa saa?" Hot Shot kysyi järjestelmältä. Teletraan hurisi mutta pysyi ääneti. Nähtävästi sekään ei tiennyt.

"Onko ideoita?" Sideswipe tiedusteli.

"Tutkitaan paikka", Hot Shot vastasi. "Ehkä täällä jossain on jokin virtalähde."

Hänen sanojensa myötä jälleen osa valoista ja näytöistä pimeni.

"Energiataso 12", Teletraan sanoi tasaisella äänellään.

"Ei kai tässä muukaan auta", Sideswipe myönsi, virnistäen sitten. "Ajattele nyt, mistä sen tietää mitä muuta täällä voi olla. Tämäkin on jo tosi huikea!"

Hymyily tarttui, joten Hot Shot virnisti takaisin.

"Ajattelen jo", hän totesi. "Vaikka tämä koko juttu on tosi outo."

"Minusta tämä alkaa jo tuntua aika normaalilta", Sideswipe hymähti, pieni rehentelevä sävy äänessään. Hänen ilmeensä kieli kyllä täysin päinvastaisista tunteista kuin niistä, jotka rehentelyä aiheuttivat, kun yhdet viimeisistä valoista napsahtivat pois päältä.

"Energiataso 6", Teletraan ilmoitti heille ääni vaimentuen. Samoin koneen pitämä hurina ja ujellus alkoivat vaimeta ennen kuin loppuivat kokonaan, samaan aikaan kuin viimeiset valoista ja ruuduista sammuivat. Punainen valo käynnistä-painikkeen yläpuolella vilkkui vielä muutaman kerran, ennen kuin sekin sammui.

"Äh, hienoa", Sideswipe valitti. "En näe taaskaan yhtään mitään."

Hot Shot mietti hetken. "Odota täällä", hän sanoi. "Minä käyn tutkimassa lähiympäristön."

Oikeasti häntä ei lainkaan miellyttänyt ajatus Sideswipen jättämisestä yksin. Kuten ei myöskään mihinkään lähtemisestä yksin. Mutta kaksistaan liikkuminen olisi hidasta, kun toinen ei nähnyt edes omaa kättään. Eikä hänellä sitä paitsi ollut aikomusta mennä kovinkaan kauas, juurikin edellä mainittujen syiden vuoksi.

Sideswipe pohti ehdotusta, purren alahuultaan.

"Okei", hän nyökkäsi vielä suostumisen merkiksi. "Mutta et sitten karkaa mihinkään ja jätä minua yksin tänne."

Hän yritti kuulostaa syyttävältä, mutta kasvoille piirtynyt ilkikurisen vino virnistys paljasti hänen vitsailevan. Hot Shotia vain häiritsi se, kuinka nopeasti toisen ilme oli palautunut takaisin iloiseksi.

"Älä huoli", hän vastasi hymyillen, vaikkei toinen sitä nähnytkään. "Jos en palaa takaisin, tiedät että suurimmalla todennäköisyydellä olen kuollut."

"No sepäs lohduttaakin paljon", Sideswipe huokaisi dramaattisesti, pyöräyttäen suurieleisesti optiikoitaan. Virne ei ollut edelleenkään kadonnut mihinkään, mutta siitä näki nyt selvästi sen väkinäisyyden.

Hot Shot hymähti hiukan vaivaantuneesti, käännähtäen ympäri.

"Palaan pian", hän vakuutti. Enemmän itselleen kuin Sideswipelle, sitä hän ei tiennyt.

Mainittu hymähti myöskin.

"Parempi olisi."

Hot Shot oli ehtinyt jo ottaa muutaman askeleen, mutta hän pysähtyi ja kääntyi katsomaan vielä olkansa yli toista.

Sideswipe oli istahtanut lattialle, vetänyt jalkansa kiinni rintaansa, halaten niitä tiukasti. Hän nojasi poskeaan polviinsa ja yritti selkeästi olla katsomatta suuntaan, johon oli kuullut Hot Shotin askelten lähtevän. Virneestä ei ollut kasvoilla näkyvillä enää jälkeäkään.

Tilalle tullut ilme heijasti silkkaa pelkoa. Ehkä hän oikeasti ajatteli, että Hot Shotille voisi tapahtua jotain. Että tämä ei tulisikaan takaisin. Ja hän jäisi yksin pimeään.

Hot Shot tunsi kouraisun jossain sisällään.

Hän osasi hyvinkin kuvitella itsensä Sideswipen tilalle. Hän oli kokenut hetkellisesti samankaltaisen tunteen istuessaan kivellä odottamassa, että joku saapuisi.

Oikeastaan, kun sitä tarkemmin ajatteli, ei se ollut läheskään sama asia. Hänhän ei ollut tiennyt, oliko edes olemassa ketään, joka voisi hänen luokseen tulla, ja loppujen lopuksi, Hot Shot muistutti itseään, hän oli ollut suurilta osin vain kärsimätön siinä tilanteessa.

Yksin oleminen oli toki ollut kaikkea muuta kuin mukavaa. Mutta se oli hyvin eri asia kuin yksin jääminen.

Sideswipe näytti istuessaan siinä lattialla naarmuisena ja kerälle käpertyneenä niin pieneltä ja lohduttomalta, että Hot Shotin teki äkkiä vain mieli halata tätä lujasti ja suojella maailman syövyttävältä tyhjyydeltä, eivätkä hänen äskeiset ajatuksensa helpottaneet asiaa lainkaan. Hän puisti päätään, kävellen takaisin Sideswipen luo. Tämä kohotti päätään vähän kummastuneen näköisenä hoksatessaan lähestyvät askeleet.

Hot Shot ei antanut toiselle aikaa kysyä mitään, vaan kumartui toisen tasolle ja kietoi kätensä hänen ympärilleen.

"Minä lupaan", hän sanoi, painaen Sideswipen rintapanssariaan vasten, "että löydän virtalähteen, palaan takaisin, me pääsemme pois täältä ja löydämme veljesi."

Sideswipe painoi päänsä hänen olalleen.

"Siinäpä oli paljon lupausta", hän totesi värittömästi.

"En kuitenkaan luvannut mitään mahdotonta", Hot Shot huomautti. "Jos haluat, minä voin olla sinun varaveljesi, kunnes viimeinen lupaus täyttyy ja löydämme Sunnyn."

Okei, hän ei ollut suunnitellut sanovansa sitä. Mutta sanottuaan sen, Hot Shot huomasi ettei myöskään katunut sitä.

"Sopii minulle", Sideswipe sanoi, ja Hot Shot saattoi kuulla toisen äänestä, että tämä hymyili taas.

"Mutta menehän nyt siitä", Sideswipe jatkoi. "Sinulla on lupauksia täytettävänäsi. Kyllä minä pärjään, ihan tosi."

Hot Shot naurahti.

"Ihan varmasti pärjäät", hän sanoi. "Ja olet oikeassa. Ehkä on tosiaan paras, että siirryn niiden suorittamisen pariin."

Hän taputti vielä Sideswipea pikaisesti selkään, ennen kuin kohottautui ja asteli kauemmas, alkaen sitten hakea katseellaan suuntaa johon jatkaa.

Hän näki oven josta he olivat tulleet…sekä sitä vastapäätä toisella seinustalla myös kaksiosaisen, täysin samanlaisen oven.

Hän harppoi rivakasti sen luo. Toinen ovista oli auki, ja kurkistaessaan sen taakse, Hot Shot näki jälleen käytävän. Se oli pidempi kuin se, jota pitkin he olivat tulleet, ja ovia oli miltei kolminkertainen määrä.

Hot Shot tuhahti kevyesti, nostaen leukaansa ja pujahti ovien välistä käytävään. Hän hoitaisi tämän jutun kunnolla ja kunnialla. Jos ei minkään syvemmän tarkoituksen takia, niin edes Sideswipen.

Jokin kuitenkin kaihersi häntä. Hot Shot rypisti kulmiaan.

Ihan kuin hän olisi kokenut jotain samanlaista joskus aikaisemminkin.

* * *

Ensimmäiset ovista kätkivät taakseen samanlaisia tyhjiä huoneita kuin edellisessäkin käytävässä. Hot Shot laittoi merkille niihin painetun myös kirjain- numero- yhdistelmän, joskin kirjain oli tällä kertaa eri. Hän oletti edelleen, että huoneet olivat varastoja. Eri asia sitten, mitä niissä oli varastoitu. Sitä Hot Shot ei lähtenyt edes arvaamaan.

Käytävän loppupään huoneet olivat kuitenkin erilaisia. Niiden ovissa ei lukenut mitään, eivätkä ne olleet myöskään tyhjiä.

Niissä huoneissa kalustus oli kaikissa yhteneväinen; pöytä, hyllyköitä, erillinen työtaso ja seiniä kiertävät kaapit.

Yhdessäkään huoneessa tavarat eivät kuitenkaan olleet samassa järjestyksessä. Oikeastaan ne eivät olleet minkäänlaisessa järjestyksessä eivätkä edes niin päin kuin niiden pitäisi.

Ainakaan pöydät. Niissä yhteistä oli se, että ne olivat kaikki nurin niskoin ja joko jalat tai kansi olivat haljenneet. Yhtä lailla kaapeille ja hyllyköille oli tyypillistä, että niiden ovet oli revitty irti ja sisältö puolestaan lattialle.

Lattioille olikin Hot Shotista kertynyt varsin kiitettävästi kaikenlaista romua, pääasiallisesti kristallinsirpaleita sekä datapäätteitä, kokonaisina tai osissa.

Niin, ja työtasot. Ne nyt vain tuppasivat olemaan kuin jonkin kirjoittamattoman säännön mukaan isketty jostain kohtaa kahteen osaan joka ikisessä huoneessa.

Hot Shotista se oli jo oikeastaan koomista. Työtasoilla ei säilytetty mitään, joten tunkeutujat olisivat aivan hyvin voineet jättää ne rauhaan, vaan ei. Pakko oli ollut rikkoa ihan kaikki.

Tosiaan. Hot Shot ei voinut olla ajattelematta, että paikkaan oli tunkeuduttu. Tai hyökätty taisi olla enemmänkin oikea sana. Tuskinpa nyt paikan omistajat olivat lähtiessään hajottaneet tavaransa sen sijaan, että olisivat ottaneet ne mukaansa.

Kun Hot Shot katsoi aikaan saatua jälkeä, hän ei voinut olla pohtimatta, mitä paikan omistajille olikaan käynyt.

Tuota…yäk. Hot Shot alkoi kiireesti hyräillä itsekseen keskittyäkseen johonkin muuhun kuin heränneisiin mielikuviin. Hän ei nimittäin ollut saanut yhtäkään kaunista sellaista aikaiseksi.

Varmistettuaan, ettei huoneessa, jossa hän nyt oli, ollut jäljellä mitään mahdollisesti käyttökelpoista ja ennen kaikkea ehjää(ei ollut, kuten ei myöskään aikaisemmissakaan huoneissa), hän kiirehti takaisin käytävään.

Tämän käytävän päässä ei ollut sellaista kaksiosaista ovea kuin kahdessa aikaisemmassa. Sen sijaan käytävän vasemmalla seinustalla oli yksi ovi enemmän kuin oikealla.

Sen takaa avautui kuitenkin edellisistä poikkeamatta taas käytävä. Tai pikemminkin käytävänpuolikas, jonka varrelle oli mahtunut vain kaksi viistosti toisiaan vastapäätä sijoitettua ovea.

Hot Shot vilkaisi pikaisesti olkansa yli. Hän voisi ihan hyvin katsoa vielä tämän käytävän. Eihän hän ollut mennyt vielä kovinkaan kauas.

Käytävän huoneet erosivat huomattavasti hänen aikaisemmin tutkimistaan. Ensinnäkin ne olivat paljon isompia. Samoin kaikki huonekalutkin olivat olleet isompia. Tästä johtuen jäljellä oli huomattavasti enemmän hakkelusta kuin muualla.

Lisäksi hän saattoi nähdä jäänteitä erilaisista mittalaitteista. Datapäätteiden lisäksi tietysti, niitäkin lojui ympäriinsä erikokoisissa palasissa hyvin kiitettävä määrä. Mutta lisäksi siellä oli rikki menneitä mikroskooppeja, atomikelloja, anemometrejä ja kaikkea muuta sellaista, joista Hot Shotilla ei ollut käsitystäkään miksi niitä kutsuttiin.

Oikeastaan hänellä ei ollut käsitystä sen enempää siitäkään, miten hän tunnisti jotkin laitteet, mutta se nyt oli sivuseikka. Itse asiassa Hot Shotista tuntui siltä, ettei hän oikeasti yhtään laitteista tunnistanutkaan, kunhan heitti niille jostain mieleensä tulleita nimityksiä. Mutta se oli kyllä vielä enemmän sivuseikka kuin ensimmäisenä sellaiseksi mainittu.

Hot Shot astahti ulos oikeanpuolimaisesta huoneesta. Mitähän rakennuksessa oli tarkalleen tehty ennen kuin kaikki oli laitettu poikki ja pinoon? Sen verran hän oli päätellyt, että paikka oli ollut jonkin sortin tutkimuslaitos, mutta sitä hän ei voinut eikä edes osannut päätellä, mitä siellä oli tutkittu.

Hän suuntasi käytävän viimeiselle ovelle. Se oli sijoitettu päätyseinälle, mutta toisin kuin aikaisemmat käytävien päädyissä sijainneet ovet, se ei ollut kaksiosainen eikä johdattanut myöskään jälleen seuraavalle käytävälle.

Sen sijaan oven takana oli vielä yksi huone. Tai siis se olisi ollut oven takana, ellei sitä juuri mainittua ovea oltaisi repäisty pois paikoiltaan ja viskattu vastapäiseen seinään.

Huone oli kaikista tähänastisista ehdottomasti suurin. Jos paikka todella oli toiminut tutkimuskeskuksena. muiden huoneiden omistajat olivat olleet mitä ilmeisimmin tavallisia rivitutkijoita, kun taas sen hetkisen käytävän kahden muun huoneen omistajat jo selkeästi ansiokkaita.

Tämän huoneen omistaja taasen vaikutti olevan kyseisellä logiikalla koko paikan aivot. Hot Shot vilkuili vaivihkaa ympärilleen astuessaan varovasti sisälle. Ehkä se oli taas hänen omaa mielikuvitustaan, mutta hän saattoi suoraan sanottuna aistia älykkyyden jälkeensä jättämän tunnelman. Ja se veti kyllä aika nöyräksi. Varsinkin, kun hän ei itse ollut kovinkaan vakuuttunut omista tieteellisistä lahjoistaan.

Huone oli paitsi suurin, myös kaikista perusteellisimmin käännetty ympäri. Hot Shotista oli ylipäätään alkanut tuntua vahvasti siltä, että tunkeutujat olivat etsineet jotain. Ja ehkä he sitten olivat olleet vakuuttuneita siitä, että löytäisivät sen täältä. Siltä se ainakin vaikutti, kun otettiin huomioon, että muissa huoneissa tavarat oli tyydytty kiskomaan hyllyiltä ja kaapeista lattialle. Täällä puolestaan itse hyllyköt ja kaapit oli kiskottu irti seiniltä lattialle.

Silmiinpistävintä huoneessa oli kuitenkin se, että siellä oli tietokone.

Ei tietenkään läheskään yhtä suuri kuin Avaruussillan hallissa, mutta ihan mukavan kokoinen huoneeseen mitoitettuna. Sekä näyttö että itse koneen runko oli upotettu seinään, jonka pinta-alan ne kokonaan veivätkin.

Näyttö oli kuitenkin kokenut myös kovia. Siinä kulki ristiin rastiin monta syvää viiltoa, ja koko lattia kolmen metrin säteellä oli kristallisirpaleiden peitossa.

Sirpaleet risahtelivat Hot Shotin jalkojen alla hänen astellessaan lähemmäs. Vaikka näyttö olikin pilalla, itse kone vaikutti olevan kunnossa. Saattoihan hän toki olla väärässäkin, aika kun tapasi salakavalasti rapistamaan kaiken mihin koski.

Mutta päällepäin näkyviä vaurioita, jotka saattaisivat olla kriittisesti haitallisia koneen toimintakyvylle, Hot Shot ei havainnut.

Hän kumartui tutkimaan konetta tarkemmin. Ei sillä, että Hot Shot muutenkaan olisi pahemmin koneiden päälle ymmärtänyt. Se olivat aivan liian monimutkaisia hänen hermoilleen ja aivan liian herkkiä käsiteltäväksi hänen käsilleen.

Ehkä hänen pitäisi jättää asia suosiolla sikseen. Hehän tarvitsivat sen virtalähteen, eikä hän ollut vielä sellaista löytänyt, ja Sideswipe odotti, että hän tulisi takaisin ja vielä kyseisen virtalähteen kanssa.

Hetken mielijohteesta Hot Shot kuitenkin painoi nappia, josta kone hänen mielestään voisi vaikuttaa menevän päälle.

Kahteen nanosekuntiin ei tapahtunut mitään. Sitten kone yhtäkkiä syttyi täyteen valoja ja alkoi hurista tasaisesti.

"Teletraan-1 käytössänne", ääni kuulutti kaiuttimista hieman säröillen. "Ilmoittakaa henkilöllisyytenne."

Tällä kertaa Hot Shot ei tuntenut enää itseään naurettavaksi(ainakaan niin paljoa) puhuessaan koneelle kuin ensimmäisellä kerralla.

"Hot Shot", hän ilmoitti, jääden sitten odottamaan koneen vastausta, naputtaen samalla kärsimättömästi lattiaa jalkaterällään. Sujuisipa tämä nyt sitten äkkiä. Hot Shot saattoi edelleenkin syyttää ehkä itseään lähinnä vainoharhaisuudesta, mutta hänelle oli tullut yllättäen sellainen olo, että hänen pitäisi mennä äkkiä takaisin.

"Henkilöllisyys tunnistettu", Teletraan sanoi kuten viimeksikin. "Pääsy tietokantaan rajallinen."

Hot Shot rypisti kulmiaan.

"Hetkinen", hän sanoi. "Eivät ne olleet sitä viimeksi."

"Tämä näyttöpääte on suojattu Autobotti Perceptorin toimesta", Teletraan kertoi, vaikkei Hot Shot sitä suoraan edes kysynyt. "Pääsy tietokantaan muille rajallinen."

Perceptor taisi olla huoneen omistaja. Tuntui lähes aavemaiselta katsella siellä ympärilleen tai edes vain seistä siinä paikoillaan tuijottaen seinää, nyt kun siellä työskennelleen henkilön saattoi nimetä. Ja ilmeisesti tämä Perceptor oli ollut äärimmäisen varovainen luonne, asettaessaan suojauksen tietokoneeseensa huoneessaan, johon muilla paikan työntekijöillä tuskin oli asiaa. No, ehkäpä siitä oli ollut hyötyä siinä vaiheessa. kun paikkaan oli hyökätty. Tällähän saattoi olla vaikka mitä universumin mullistavaa tietoa koneensa muistissa.

"Kuule Teletraan", Hot Shot sanoi. "Voitko kertoa minulle, mitä Autobotit oikein ovat? Ihan tiivistetysti vain, minulla on nimittäin ehkä vähän kiire."

Hän oli pohtinut sitä takaraivossaan siitä asti, kun kone ensimmäisen kerran oli kyseisen sanan sanonut. Se oli tervehtinyt heitä Autobotteina ja tunnistanut Hot Shotin, joten oletettavasti tämä paikka kuului näille Autoboteille ja järjestelmä oli heidän kehittämänsä. Hot Shot oli tästä päätellyt muutaman mutkan kautta, että hän taisi siinä tapauksessa myös kuulua näihin Autobotteihin. Tai ainakin oli joskus kuulunut.

Äkkiä Hot Shot tajusi jotain. Jos kone kerran pystyi käymään täällä ongelmitta, mutta hallin koneissa ei ollut virtaa edes käynnistämistä varten, niin sillä täytyi olla oma virtalähteensä.

"Tietoja tuodaan", Teletraan ilmoitti ykskantaan.

Hot Shot ei pahemmin noteerannut koneen sanoja, sillä hän oli jo keskittynyt tutkiman, oliko virtalähde mahdollisesti suoraan koneessa kiinni vai tuliko virta siihen jostain muualta.

Aluksi asia vaikutti mahdottomalta selvittää. Koneesta kun ei ollut näkyvissä kuin etusivu, joka oli täynnä erinäköisiä nappuloita. Hot Shot ei uskaltanut lähteä sen enempää kokeilemaan, mitä niistä tapahtuisi, joten hänelle niistä ei ollut mitään iloa(ei ollut näin sivumennen mainittuna vaatinut kovin suuria päättelykykyjä tajuta, että se suurin, suorakulmion muotoinen painike, joka ilman optiikkasuojusta katsottuna oli väriltään kirkkaan punainen ja joka sijaitsi keskellä konetta ja oli samanlainen kuin hänen aikaisemmin näkemänsä käynnistä – painike todella käynnistäisi koneen). Lisäksi ainuttakaan johtoa ei ollut näkyvissä, vaan ne olivat kaikki seinän koneen ja seinän välissä piilossa.

Mieti Hot Shot, hän komensi itseään. Täytyyhän heidän saada jotenkin kone irti seinästä, jos se vaikka menee rikki ja täytyy korjata. Tai päästä jotenkin johtoihin käsiksi.

Hän kävi koneen ja seinän reunat tarkasti sormillaan läpi. Ei mitään. Ei nappia, josta sen saisi irrotettua, vai koloa, josta hän saisi otteen ja voisi vetää koneen pois seinästä.

Hot Shot suoristautui ja otti pari askelta taaksepäin. Hän mittaili konetta tarkasti katseellaan.

Perceptor oli ollut varovainen persoona. Lähde siitä liikkeelle. Hän ei varmastikaan olisi sijoittanut vastausta kaikkein ilmeisimmälle paikalle..

Eli optiikoiden korkeudelle.

Hot Shot nosti katseensa ylöspäin. Aivan niin. Seinässä, näytön yläpuolella aivan katonrajassa kiinni, näkyivät luukun ääriviivat.

Hot Shot haravoi nopeasti huoneen katseellaan. Luukku oli niin korkealla, ettei hän yltäisi siihen ilman koroketta, joten hänen pitäisi keksiä sellainen jostain.

Muutaman nanosekunnin mietittyään Hot Shot alkoi hinata työtason puolikkaita koneen eteen. Hän kokeili kiivetä niiden päälle, ja vaikka ne olivat rikki, vanhoja ja siksi pahasti ruosteisia ja hataria, ne kestivät hänen painoaan. Hot Sai painettua kämmenensä luukkua vasten, joka naksahti ja heilahti auki.

Hot Shot ei ollut kaikista cybertronialaisista suurikokoisin, eikä edes suurimmasta päästä, joten hän arvioi mahtuvansa luukusta sisälle. Hän otti luukun reunasta kiinni, ja veti itsensä ylös. Ihan helposti se ei sujunut, olkapään alkaessa taas valittaa käytöstä, mutta hän puri hampaansa tiukasti yhteen ja onnistui hilaamaan itsensä luukusta sisälle.

Siitä huolimatta, mitä Hot Shot oli juuri koostaan ajatellut, luukku ja sen jälkeen alkava kanava olivat hänelle ahtaita. Hän painautui aivan matalaksi, ja lähti hilaamaan itseään eteenpäin.

* * *

Jos Hot Shot ei pitänyt paikoillaan olemisesta, niin ei hän pitänyt myöskään ahtaista tiloista.

Älä ajattele nyt mitään ylimääräistä, hän käski päätään. Sinua on aina syytetty siitä, ettet ajattele tarpeeksi ennen kuin toimit, joten älä tee niin nyt kun sinun ei tarvitsisi.

Hot Shot ei edes viitsinyt arvuutella sen kummemmin, mistä hän tiesi häntä kutsuttaneen hätäiseksi. Oli vain parasta tottua siihen, että hän tiesi tai muisti jotain, tai ei tiennyt, ja jos tiesikin, niin hän ei tiennyt miksi.

Kanava ei ollut kovin pitkä, vain muutaman metrin, mutta heti päättyessään se vietti pystysuoraan alaspäin. Hot Shot hymähti tympääntyneesti. Ja mitähän nyt? Hän ei mahtuisi kääntymään ympäri eikä todellakaan tuhlaisi aikaansa siihen, että palaisi alkuun ja kulkisi sitten saman matkan takaperin. Vaikka se saattoikin olla nopein keino, hänen hermonsa eivät kestäisi pienessä tilassa edestakaisin kulkemista montaa kertaa. Täytyihän hänen päästä vielä takaisinkin.

Hot Shot hilasi itsensä aivan kanavan reunalle ja kurkisti alas. Pudotus ei ollut kovinkaan pitkä, mutta ei hän silti haluaisi tulla niskoilleen alas. Vastapäiseen seinään ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt olevan pitkä etäisyys, joten entäpä jos..

Yrittänyttä ei laiteta. Hot Shot hilasi itseään vielä vähän eteenpäin niin, että siirtyi puolittain roikkumaan tyhjän päälle. Hän puristi tiukasti kanavan reunaa, ja vaikka olkapää huusi mielipuolisesti armoa, hän veti itsensä käsiensä yli ja päästyään kokonaan ulos kanavasta, hän heilautti jalkansa päänsä ylitse(hän ei tiennytkään olevansa niin notkea) ja asetti ne vastapäistä seinää vasten. Sitten hän lähti hitaasti kääntymään niin, että olisi kasvot alaspäin. Se kävi ärsyttävän hitaasti ja sekä hänen käsiensä että jalkojensa ote oli monta kertaa livetä, mutta viimein hän sai päästää irti jaloillaan ihan luvan kanssa, ja päästyään pystyasentoon seinää vasten myös irrottamaan otteensa reunasta. Hän laskeutui hieman horjahtaen alas.

Siinä se oli. Tietokoneen takaosa, jonka johdot veivät suuren osan tilasta, jossa hän nyt seisoi. Se oli nelikulmion mallinen, jonka yksi seinä oli ehkä kuusi tai seitsemän metriä pitkä ei juuri siitä korkeampi, mutta siellä mahtui helposti seisomaan suorassa. Eihän Hot Shot aivan älyttömän pitkä ollutkaan, kuten sanottu.

Hän harppoi lattialla kiemurtelevien johtojen yli koneen luo. Siinä oli tälläkin puolella uskomattoman paljon eri painikkeita, joiden jokaisen vierestä, ala- ja yläpuolelta lähti yksi tai useassa tapauksessa monta johtoa. Virtalähdettä hän ei kuitenkaan nähnyt. Hot Shot etsi katseellaan paksuimmat johdoista, joita pian osoittautui olevan neljä. Ne oli kiinnitetty koneen eri sivuille, joten hän valitsi sen, joka lähti kulkemaan yläreunasta kattoa pitkin, ja alkoi seurata sitä katseellaan. Se kulki koko katon poikki huoneen täydeltä pituudelta, ja Hot Shot joutui kääntymään ympäri voidakseen seurata sitä loppuun huoneen toiseen päätyseinään asti.

Siinä se oli. Virtalähde, jonka ansiosta tietokone kykeni toimimaan. Hänen pitäisi muistaa tästä lähin katsoa selkänsä taakse joka tilanteessa. Se voisi olla ihan hyödyllistä.

Hot Shot siirsi optiikkasuojuksen ylös silmiltään, sillä tilassa oli virtalähteen ansiosta tarpeeksi valoisaa nähdä ilman sitäkin. Se oli kirkkaan sinivihreänä hohtava sylinteri, joka oli ruuvattu päädyistään seinään kiinni. Kaikki neljä paksua johtua päättyivät siihen, muiden johtojen yhdistyessä jossain vaiheessa matkaa puolestaan niihin kiinni.

Kohta 'etsi virtalähde' suoritettu, Hot Shot onnitteli itseään pikaisesti mielessään. Nyt pitäisi vain selvittää, miten hän saisi sen irti seinästä ja otettua mukaansa.

Ehkä hänen olisi ihan ensimmäisenä paras sammuttaa kone, jotta se ei kuluttaisi virtaa turhaan. Siinä vaiheessa Hot Shot muisti pyytäneensä Teletrania kertomaan hänelle, mitä Autobotit olivatkaan.

Äh, hienoa. Hot Shot jätti virtasylinterin vielä hetkeksi rauhaan, siirtyen takaisin koneen luo. Ehkä hän saisi tiedon ulos jotenkin myös tätä kautta.

Hän siirteli johtoja varovasti syrjään, yrittäen olla repimättä niitä vahingossa irti. Sen verran hän tietokoneista tiesi, että jokaisen niiden tiedot olivat kiinteällä levyllä. Jos hän vain saisi sen käsiinsä, hän voisi ehkä lukea tiedostot myöhemminkin.

Hot Shot ehti juuri alkaa etsimään, kun hän kuuli jotain. Ääni tuli kaukaa eikä hän ollut aluksi kuullakaan sitä koneen hurinan yli, mutta sen saavuttaessa hänen kuulosensorinsa ja Hot Shotin tajutessa, mikä se oli, hän jähmettyi paikoilleen.

Se oli kirkaisu. Ne pahuksen otukset olivat löytäneet heidät.

Sideswipe.

Se sai Hot Shotin liikkeelle. Toisella ei olisi mitään mahdollisuuksia yksin niitä vastaan, eikä varsinkaan nyt kun joka puolella oli täysin pilkkopimeää.

Hän hypähti suoraksi ja oli juuri kääntymässä lähteäkseen, kun hän näki tietolevyn. Nopeasti Hot Shot ojensi kätensä ja repäisi levyn irti koneesta, ottaen sitten askeleen takaseinää kohti. Hänen pitäisi irrottaa virtasylinteri ja pian…ei, se saisi odottaa, hän palaisi takaisin hakemaan sen sitten, kun Sideswipe olisi turvassa.

Eteneminen jäi kuitenkin yhden askeleen mittaiseksi, kun seinään hänen oikealla puolellaan ilmestyi syvä lommo. Jokin sen toisella puolella yritti päästä läpi.

Hot Shot ei edes ehtinyt tajuta, mitä tapahtui, kun yksi otuksista puski ryminällä seinästä läpi. Se pysähtyi hetkeksi paikoilleen, nuuskien ilmaa.

Hot Shot pakotti itsensä äkkiä liikkeelle. Hänen pitäisi liikkua ja mahdollisimman ripein liikkein, niin ne eivät ehtisi paikantaa häntä niin tehokkaasti.

Hän pyrähti juoksuun, ja oli muutamalla askeleella virtasylinterin luona. Jos kerran otukset olivat paikantaneet jo hänetkin, ei ollut mitään takuita siitä, että olisi mahdollista palata takaisin myöhemmin. Hän sai tartuttua siihen kiinni, kun seinä yllättäen iskeytyi häntä kohti. Hot Shot lennähti taaksepäin, melkein takaisin huoneen toiselle laidalle yhdessä seinänpalasten kanssa.

Tointuessaan hän tajusi pitelevänsä sylinteriä käsissään. Se oli irronnut seinästä toisen otuksen tunkeutuessa myös huoneeseen.

Loistavaa. Ihan kuin yhdessä ei olisi ollut jo tarpeeksi ongelmia.

Hot Shot könysi äkkiä ylös, mutta hän pääsi vain hädin tuskin istumaan, kun otukset saivat hänestä kunnollisen vainun ja lähtivät syöksymään kohti.

Hot Shot inahti(nyt hän tajusi, miksi Sideswipen ääni oli muuttunut hyvin kimeäksi heidän joutuessaan edellisen kerran tekemisiin otusten kanssa), ja rutisti sylinterin tiukasti käsivarsiensa väliin ja kierähti ensin vasemmalle päästäkseen pois toisen tieltä, ponkaisten siitä jaloilleen ja heittäen kuperkeikan sitten juuri rikki mennyttä päätyseinää kohti väistääkseen ensimmäisenä seinästä läpi tulleen otuksen. Kuului metallinen tömähdys ja sitten kova räsähdys, kun otukset törmäsivät toisiinsa.

Hot Shot kompuroi seisaalleen ja juoksi ulos huoneesta toisesta seinään tulleesta aukosta, tietolevy toisessa kädessään ja virtasylinteri toisessa.

Nyt hänen täytyisi löytää takaisin halliin.

Hän ehti kääntyä vain ensimmäisestä kulmasta, kun sai vastaansa jo kolmannen otuksen. Se ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt olleen keskittyneen lainkaan hänen metsästämiseensä, vaan yritti järsiä seinää enää vain yläleuasta muodostuvalla suullaan. Hot Shot ei jäänyt ihmettelemään sitä sen kummemmin, vaan liimautui toista seinää vasten mahtuakseen juoksemaan otuksen ohi niin, ettei varmastikaan koskisi siihen. Otus kääntyi vilkuilemaan ympärilleen hänen päästyään jo muutaman metrin päähän siitä, ja kääntyessään jälleen seuraavasta kulmasta Hot Shot kuuli sen kirkaisevan käheästi sekä monista askelista päätellen lähteneen hänen peräänsä.

Hänellä oli siis kaksi ongelmaa. Ensimmäinen oli se, että hänellä oli perässään kolme, jos ei useampikin hyvin murhanhimoiselta ja sitäkin nälkäisemmältä vaikuttavaa otusta. Toinen taas oli se, ettei Hot Shotilla ollut käsitystäkään siitä, missä hän oikein oli.

Kunnes hän havaitsi näkevänsä seinän läpi toiseen niistä isommista huoneista, joissa hän oli hetki sitten ollut. No, jos optimistisia oltiin, niin oli otuksista jotain hyötyäkin, ainakin niiden vimmasta kulkea ryminällä kaiken läpi: hän sai oikoreittejä eikä hänen ollut tarvinnut kiivetä sitä kanavaa pitkin takaisin Perceptorin huoneeseen.

Hän kuuli taas kirkunaa. Ja sen perään hätääntyneen huudahduksen.

Hot Shot pidensi askeleitaan entisestäänkin. Miksi näiden käytävien piti olla näin mutkaisia? Hän ei voinut juosta läheskään niin lujaa kuin olisi suoralla päässyt, ja se turhautti häntä epäterveellisen paljon juuri sillä hetkellä.

Vastaan tuli jälleen aukko seinässä, josta Hot Shot nanosekunnin puolikkaan kulutta huomasi näkevänsä Avaruussillan. Ja sen juurella seisovan Sideswipen, jonka ympärillä parveili otuksia.

Hot Shot teki tiukan mutkan, syöksyen sisälle halliin. Virtasylinterin loiste kiinnitti Sideswipen huomion, ja ilmeisesti hän kykeni sen johdosta näkemäänkin jotain, sillä hän sai väistettyä juuri kimppuunsa rymistelleen otuksen, hyppäämällä jälleen tutulla tavallansa sen yli. Toinen näytti nauttivan ilmassa olemisesta ilmeisen paljon.

"Helkkari, Hot Shot", tämä henkäisi Hot Shotin päästyä hänen luokseen. "Et olisi voinut parempaan aikaan saapua paikalle. "Ne vain tulivat jostain, ja aluksi pystyin kuuntelemaan, mistä päin ne juoksivat päälle, mutta sitten niitä tuli aina vain lisää ja lisää enkä enää erottanut, mistä suunnasta ääni milloinkin kuului."

"Sankarit saapuvat aina paikalle oikeaan aikaan, vai mitä?" Hot Shot heitti vitsin, jonka tiesi varsin hyvin olevan erittäin huono, mutta sillä hetkellä hän ei keksinyt parempaakaan. Hän tyrkkäsi virtasylinterin ja tietolevyn Sideswipelle.

"Etsi, mistä tämän voi ladata", hän ohjeisti toista. "Minä pidän näistä huolta sillä aikaa."

Hänellä ei ollut hajuakaan, miten, mutta hänen täytyisi yrittää jotain.

Sideswipe näytti tajuavan yhtä lailla, ettei Hot Shotilla ollut keinoja taistella otuksia vastaan, mutta hän ei jäänyt kyseenalaistamaan tämän sanoja, vaan otti sylinterin ja levyn vastaan, ja lähti ensimmäisenä mainitun sisällä väreilevän virran valossa etsimään latauspaikkaa.

Hot Shot kääntyi takaisin otusten puoleen. Ne eivät näyttäneet vielä paikantaneen häntä täysin, vaan nuuhkivat vasta hänen suuntaansa. Sitten yksi sai vainun, päästi kirkaisun ja lähti syöksymään suoralla linjalla päin.

Hot Shot odotti. Hänen koko kehonsa käski väistämään jo, mutta hän aikoi laittaa kärsimättömyydelle nyt vastaan. Vielä hetki, hän ajatteli. Vielä ihan pieni hetki… vielä vähän lähemmäs…

Kun otus oli enää parin metrin päässä, hän heittäytyi taaksepäin käsiensä varaan, potkaisten otusta täydellä voimalla kylkeen. Samalla kun huudahti kivusta olkapäässä tuntuvan viiltävän tuskan takia.

"Hot Shot?" Sideswipe kutsui häntä jostain kauempaa, kuulostaen enemmän kuin huolestuneelta.

"Ei hätää", Hot Shot huikkasi vastaukseksi, irvistäen. "Kaikki okei. Ei osunut minuun eikä sattunut."

Ensimmäinen oli totta, jälkimmäinen ei. Hot Shot nousi ylös olkaansa pidellen. Hän yritti liikuttaa kättään, mutta jopa sormien taivuttelu aiheutti vihlaisun koko käsivarressa.

Tämä oli nyt niitä hetkiä, kun hänen olisi pitänyt ajatella kahdesti saamaansa hyvää ideaa.

Kipu vei hänen keskittymisensä hetkeksi pois tilanteesta, mutta se hetki osui hyvin, hyvin väärään paikkaan. Hot Shot havaitsi seuraavan kimppuunsa käyneen otuksen vasta, kun se jo törmäsi häneen.

Hän lennähti kyljelleen Avaruussillan korokkeen eteen, otuksen painon musertaessa häntä lattiaa vasten. Hän näki silmäkulmastaan sen haistelevan hänen päätään, kuin varmistuen mistä olisi paras haukata. Sitten se avasi leukansa, veti päätään hieman taaksepäin…

Hot Shot onnistui kääntymään selälleen ja huitaisi oikealla kädellään otusta kohti. Hänen optiikkaansa levisivät otuksen pään irrotessa paikoiltaan ja pudotessa lattialle hänen viereensä.

Vaikka otukset tuntuivat muuten olevan luonnottoman kestäviä, pään menetystä kokonaan ne eivät kestäneet. Hot Shot tönäisi hänet kaataneen pois päältään ennen kuin sen jalat pettivät ja se romahti täydellä painollaan vatsalleen. Hän katsoi kehoa, sitten päätä jonka oli äsken vielä ollut siinä kiinni, ja sitten oikeaa kättään.

Miekka. Hänellä oli kädessään miekka.

Hot Shot tuijotti kädessään olevaa teräasetta hämmentyneenä. Mistä hän oli sen saanut? Se ei ollut takuulla ollut hänellä aikaisemmin.

Hänen selkänsä takaa kuului särinää, jota seurasi kimakka ulvahdus. Halli tulvahti täyteen valoa.

"Sain sen ladattua!" Sideswipe hihkaisi. "Hot Shot tule nyt äkkiä heti mennään!" Toinen suorastaan puhkui sanat ulos suustaan.

Hot Shot kääntyi ympäri. Avaruussillan renkaan sisälle oli syttynyt kirkas, väreilevä valo, jonka sävy vaihteli jatkuvasti spektrin eri asteissa hänen nostettuaan optiikkasuojuksen pois silmiltään.

Otukset tuntuivat menneen jostain Hot Shotille tuntemattomasta syystä täysin hämilleen. Ne olivat kaikki jähmettyneet paikoilleen ja tärisivät pienesti, kuin olisivat aistineet jotenkin sillasta leviävän energialatauksen.

Hot Shot otti pari juoksuaskelta siltaa kohti, nousten korokkeen ensimmäiset portaat.

Hän rekisteröi vasta hieman myöhässä, ettei ainoa hänen tuntemansa kipu ollut peräisin olkapäästä.

Automaattisesti Hot Shot painoi kätensä kyljelleen. Lähellä lantiotaan hän tunsi, kuinka jotain lämmintä ryöppysi ulos. Vilkaistessaan nopeasti alaspäin hän näki repaleisen, syvän pistohaavan. Hän oli siis ilmeisesti saanut iskun, luultavasti yhdestä otuksen terävillä kynsillä varustetuista jaloista sen kaataessa hänet lattialle. Hän oli vain ollut niin kiihtyneessä tilassa, ettei ollut huomannut sitä saman tien.

Optiikoissa sumeni nopeasti. Hot Shot puri huultaan, kiristäen vauhtiaan vahinkoilmoitusten alkaessa hyppiä esille toinen toistensa päälle. Sideswipe, joka seisoi sillan edessä, taisi nähdä, että jokin oli vialla. Toinen kiiruhti hänen luokseen, ottaen hänet vastaan ja kiskoen sillasta läpi juuri ennen kuin Hot Shotin optiikoissa pimeni.

* * *

Ja näin. Myönnetään, pulssi on tällä hetkellä vähintäänkin taivaissa, tuon julkaise-napin näyttäessä aika odottavalta..

Seuraavassa osassa saattaa mennä jonkin aikaa, sillä nuoren ihmisen elämä on kiireistä ja tässä on oikeasti hyvin, hyvin paljon korjattavaa..

Mutta, kommentteja, kritiikkiä(rakentavaa sellaista, kiitos!) vain tännepäin, jos tuntee halua sellaista antaa!


End file.
